Nightmarish Situations: A Collection of Horror Movie One Shots
by narugirl2003
Summary: A collection of scenes that could be seen in your classic horror films from A Nightmare on Elm Street to the horror films of today! Be afraid…be very afraid! Welcome to my nightmare!
1. My GPS Nightmare

Nightmarish Situations: Collection of Horror Movie One Shots

 **Summary: A collection of scenes that could be seen in your classic horror films from A Nightmare on Elm Street to the horror films of today! Be afraid…be very afraid! Welcome to my nightmare!  
** *****************************************************************************

My GPS Nightmare

It was a windy autumn day, Ted Barker and his wife, Vicky, were driving to their two week convention trip in Colorado. The navy blue Nissan Murano SUV was travelling at moderate speed down the highway. Ted smiled as he listened to his wife talking with their children.

"Now Tommy, are you sure you finished your chemistry assignment? Remember last time how you waited until the night before the assignment was due to even pull something together. Oh so this time it's different. Alright, I'll be asking grandma everything. Put your sister on the phone okay. I love you and be careful at the game tonight. Hi honey, no Cierra, you may not. I'm not allowing you to go to those parties while your father and I are out of town! I will be checking in with your grandma to see if you followed directions. Did you get your English IV paper written? Make sure you read over it and check yourself for any grammar errors. Don't get smart with me young lady remember last time? I told you to check yourself but you swore you did and you got a C on that paper which should have been an A! Be careful going to cheerleading practice and be responsible. Look out for your brother. Enjoy your time with grandma and grandpa. I love you."

She pressed the red end button on her iPhone then placed it back into her purse.

After noticing her husband's questionable features, she decided to fill him in, "The children are fine. Cierra's working on her paper and Tommy actually finished his assignment days before it is due!"

"I told you they would be fine," Ted reassured his wife, "Now, can we please be able to enjoy our trip?"

She smiled, grabbed his right hand, and agreed, "Of course, we can."

 _In two miles, take the next exit to Colorado Springs._

The Nissan cruised along for two miles then the GPS went off again.

 _Please take a right to the exit for Colorado Springs._

Ted veered right and took the exit. After travelling for about four minutes, the GPS went off again.

 _In four tenths of a mile, turn left onto Springwood Road._

Vicky turned to Ted with a questionable look, "Ted, this doesn't make sense. There is no Springwood Road here."

She ate her words when Ted passed up Springwood Road.

"Darling, that was our turn! Why did you pass it up?"

Ted replied, "That is not the right turn."

 _Please wait as I reroute you so you can reach your destination._

It was quiet for about three minutes then the voice returned.

 _In a half mile, turn left onto Elm Street._

Ted began to get annoyed with the small piece of technology, "I am beginning to hate this little voice!"

"Ted, there's no such thing as Elm Street out here. That's in Ohio…Oh shit, Ted!"

Ted looked to his left and the Elm Street sign was there plain as the nose on his face.

 _Please wait as I reroute you so you can reach your destination._

"I hate that damn thing! I always said it was useless!"

As he was reaching to pull the GPS off the dashboard, it goes off again.

 _In two tenths of a mile, turn left onto Elm Street._

Vicky was getting nervous, "Ted just turn onto that street! So it can shut up!"

Ted decided to listen and took the turn. He began to wish that he hadn't. The beautiful fall scenery turned into a barren wasteland.

" _I finally listened to you and what happened, we're lost!"_

Vicky turned to Ted and Ted turned to look at Vicky. They both looked at the GPS with terrified expressions on their incredulous faces.

"I didn't say that."

"I know, honey. But what the hell was that!"

" _You don't recognize the voice of your own wife you bastard!"_

"Ted?"

Ted didn't know what to do. The GPS was speaking to them in their own voices!

"I knew getting this GPS was a mistake. I'm unplugging this son of a bitch!"

" _Why do you want to do that, Ted? We had many fun times. Remember, you told me that you wished I was real and you would leave Vicky. I remember that rainy day very well."_

"What is the GPS talking about?"

"Vicky, darling, I would never say that and you know it. This piece of shit is going!"

The voice on the GPS changed into something so evil that it would make the hair on the back of your neck stand on its ends and chills run down your spine.

" _I wouldn't do that Ted! You need me to get out of this hell hole! If you unplug me, it will be your last road trip alive!"_

Ted snatched the GPS off the dashboard and threw it into the console.

" _Big mistake, Ted!"_

Where the GPS once sat, a scarred head rose from the dashboard, and it materialized into none other than Freddy Krueger! Fear shot through both Ted and Vicky. They believed they got away from those nightmares since they moved away from Springwood! They are the last surviving children of Springwood.

In a sinister voice, Freddy smiled, "Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!"

The seat belts tightened and Ted's foot was slammed onto the accelerator with immense force that his foot went through the floor board. Ted screamed in pain and Vicky in terror.

"Let me take the wheel," Freddy joked then Ted's arms morphed into a red and green striped sweater with the knife fingers gripping the steering wheel stabbing Ted's hands to where he can't let go.

Ted was screaming in pain and Vicky was attempting to unbuckle the seat belt.

"What's the matter, Vicky? Seat belt is too tight? Let me adjust it for you!"

The seat belt morphed into a belt with metal spikes. It tightened to where the spikes impaled her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that gurgled due to the blood coming up her throat exiting her mouth.

" **Vicky, no!** " Ted cried.

"You should keep your eyes on the road, Ted. You might lose your head!"

Ted turned to look at the road and an eighteen wheeler had stopped at a red light. Ted attempted to slam the breaks with his left foot to no avail. The breaks have been tampered with by Freddy.

"Bye bye, Springwood children!" Freddy laughed sinisterly as the SUV sped closer and closer to the back end of the eighteen wheeler.

The couple screamed until the loud crash was heard and as the front end of the vehicle went under, the bottom rail of the trailer met their necks and cleanly severed the heads sending them flying like a basketball into the backseats. The SUV finally stopped when it was fully under the truck. In the distance, the sounds of sirens filled the air as the first responders were making their way to the scene unaware of the horrific scene they were about to witness.

What Springwood doesn't know; Freddy's back!


	2. My Movie Date Night from Hell

Nightmarish Situations: Collection of Horror Movie One Shots

 **Summary: When a trip to the movies turns into a nightmare that you can't get out of…**  
****************************************************************************

My Movie Date Night from Hell

It was a cool autumn night in October and a new horror movie was just released into movie theaters; Chucky Resurrection. Teenagers and horror movie fanatics were flocking to their local movie theater eager to see the next chapter of their favorite murdering psychotic doll.

A teenage couple, Herman and Jessica, were waiting in line to buy their tickets hoping it wouldn't be sold out.

"Oh my God! I can't wait! I've been waiting for this movie since last year!"

"That's why I'm taking you, Jess. I know Child's Play is your favorite horror movie."

"You're so sweet," she embraced him and they shared a kiss.

He smiled at her and replied, "I know."

They moved up in the line and Jessica began to beat on her boyfriend's arm.

Herman flinched, "Ow!"

"Look," she pointed out, "the poster! I absolutely love it!"

"It does look cool. I like the oooo…" Herman immediately felt pain in his abdomen. Jessica noticed her boyfriend's pain.

"Herman, are you alright?"

He moaned, "Oh fuck! It hurts!"

She quickly began to question, "Where does it hurt?"

Herman let out a cry of pain then a bursting sound was made. Jessica looked down and noticed a sharp pointy end of a large knife sticking out of her boyfriend's stomach. She and Herman screamed when the knife travelled up to his chest, neck, and face to split him open revealing a familiar red headed doll wearing blue overalls and a multicolored striped shirt.

"Sorry to split your boyfriend up, Jessica!" Chucky maniacally stated and began to climb out the mutilated body laughing.

The people ran screaming and Jessica took off running toward her car. She was crying because of Herman. He didn't deserve to die that way and she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Come back, Jessica! I just want to play!" Chucky called out then started running toward his next victim.

Cars, trucks, SUVs, and vans were honking horns impatiently attempting to get away from the scene was unfolding. Jessica was hopelessly running, dodging the vehicles as they passed almost getting run over in process of getting to her car.

"Jess…i…ca, let's play hide and seek."

She finally made it to her car and her remote doesn't work. She grabbed her keys and took the ignition key placing it into the slot on the door.

"You hide…" an ax just missed Jessica's head and impaled the window only cracking it, "and I seek!"

Jessica finally opened the door and got into her car. She closed the door, shoved her key into the ignition, and the car roared to life. After putting it into drive, Jessica slammed her foot on the accelerator and peeled out of the parking spot.

As she was speeding toward the drive way to get out, Chucky came out from behind her, "Found you!"

Jessica let out a blood curdling scream and they fought each other. The car swerved to the left then to the right and then spun in circles until it crashed into the movie theater.

When the police and paramedics arrived at the scene, they weren't prepared for the scene laid out before them. Herman was zipped in a black body bag on a stretcher being wheeled into the ambulance. Fire fighters had to use the Jaws of Life to cut through the vehicle that crashed into the movie theater. When they were able to get to Jessica, they found an ax impaling her in the face to the driver's seat. As for the pint sized killer…he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
